


veronica

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Episode: s04e15 Chick Like Me, Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Shawn Hunter, topanga being nosy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Veronica Hunter has been acting strange since working on the "Chick Like Me" article. Topanga won't rest until she figures out why.or: Ronnie doesn't even know what trans means yet, and Topanga won't stop nosing around.
Relationships: Shawn Hunter & Topanga Lawrence-Matthews, Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Kudos: 8





	veronica

Cory slumps onto the cafeteria bench and wraps his arm around Topanga. She looks up from her perusal of "Chick Like Me" and kisses him on the cheek in greeting. 

"So, Shawn," he says, "what do you say we do with all these clothes we got?"

Veronica looks up from her food, guilt sinking her stomach. She shrugs. "I don't know, man. Thrift store or something."

Cory chews one of Topanga's fries and thinks a moment. 

Topanga chimes in, "Well, Shawn, I'll take that red skirt. I think it should fit." She hums. "Actually, I'd probably fit most of your dresses. Why don't you bring them to school tomorrow?"

Veronica's eyes widen as she half-shouts, " _No!_ "

Topanga and Cory draw back, eyebrows wrinkling in unison. 

She clears her throat. "Um," she mutters, trying to project nonchalance, "I mean, I just... I think I already told the thrift store they could have them."

Cory accepts this and goes back to eating, but Topanga seems less than convinced. "Oh," her voice unnaturally high, "what thrift store?"

Ronnie shrugs. "I don't know. Is there more than one?"

Topanga's fingers play with a stray fry. "There's a few. There's the one on Douglas..." She pauses, a hunter baiting a trap, and takes a bite.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Veronica leaps in.

"...that closed last month," she finishes, blinking innocently across the table. 

Veronica's face twists. "Jesus! I don't know what thrift store, Topanga! It's just some fucking thrift store, okay? Damn!"

Topanga draws back, pulling ever so slightly closer to a confused Cory. "Sorry," she mumbles.

Just like that, her anger crumbles. "No, I'm being a dick. Sorry."

They share a half smile and finish their lunch in awkward silence.

Veronica sits in a pile of clothes on the floor of her bedroom. She fidgets with the button of a red blouse, a goodbye of sorts.

There's no point in keeping them. She knows that. It's not like she can wear them anywhere, and they can only lead to unwanted questions if anyone saw them. Still, giving them away feels like pruning a part of herself.

She turns to face her mirror, holding the blouse up to her chest, cocking her head to the side with a sigh. One last night couldn't hurt. Right?

She stands and digs through her drawers for the makeup hidden underneath her button ups. Red lipstick rolls in her palm and she grins, the corners of her mouth stretching her cheeks.

By the time she pulls on her wig, she's been primping for over an hour. The way she looks in the mirror makes every second worth it, though, long hair and long legs and long mascara-dyed lashes.

She presses her lips to the glass, leaving a dark cherry shadow of a kiss. She runs her fingers through the wig's synthetic hair, eyes flickering shut.

_Ding ding._

Her eyes shoot open to the horrific tones of her doorbell. She groans. _God damn it, not tonight._

After a few seconds listening to the following silence, she decides against answering. Maybe whoever it is will just leave.

No luck.

The doorbell chimes again, and then Topanga's voice calls, "Shawn! I'd like to talk to you!"

"Shit!" Veronica yells.

"Shawn," Topanga says again, "I know you're home! Can we please talk?"

Veronica groans, mourning the wonderful feeling being cut short. "Just a minute!" she calls, "I'm getting out of the shower!"

"Okay," Topanga calls back, and Ronnie launches into action, pulling off her stockings and wig at breakneck speeds, tossing her clothes onto her bed and jumping into the shower. The water is freezing, but she gives her face a quick scrub, cleaning off all but the stubborn mascara, and hops out, swearing under her breath. She throws on a t-shirt and some jeans, hair dripping into her eyes, and slides out to the door.

"Hey, Topanga," she says as she swings open the door, desperately forcing a smile.

"Hey," she says, and Veronica winces, "can we talk?"

Topanga's smile is hesitant but seemingly sincere. Veronica blinks.

"Sure, I guess."

Topanga brushes her way into the trailer and sits on the couch, completely uninvited, Veronica notes. She stares at her knees. "Shawn," she says, "do you wanna talk about Veronica?"

She sets her jaw and shrugs, shutting the front door with a tad too much vigor. "What is there to talk about? The article's published."

Topanga looks up at her, her face as open as ever. "So, what's going on?"

"Nothing!" she squeaks. "Why are you so nosy? Can't I do a bloody article without you asking all these stupid questions?"

Topanga draws into herself. "I didn't mean–"

"Cory did it too! Why don't you go interrogate your boyfriend?"

"Shawn, I'm not trying to interrogate you!"

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"I don't know! All I know is that since that date, you've been acting different. I just want to know what's going on with my friend." Topanga's voice is heavy with emotion and Ronnie sighs.

"I'm not– I don't know what's going on. I'm just– I liked being Veronica. I don't want to say goodbye to it– her– whatever. That's all I know."

Topanga stands up and hugs her. "I like Veronica," she whispers, "and I wouldn't mind her coming back."

Veronica smiles and hugs her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen like six episodes of this show but I am trash for veronica so here we are


End file.
